1. Technical Field
The invention relates to hair trimming devices and more particularly, nose and ear hair trimming devices.
2. Background
Some hair trimming devices are used to shave or trim unwanted hair in nostrils or ears. The hair trimming may be performed regularly as the hair naturally grows. The hair trimming device may be handled by professionals such as a barber, a hair designer, etc., but it is frequently handled by the general public at home.
The hair trimming device includes a blade that trims the hair. The blade of conventional hair trimming devices has shapes such circular shape, curved shape, ball shape, etc. The blade is intentionally designed to be more suitable for nostrils or ears. While users are operating the blade in a narrow space of nostrils or ears, however, they may feel bulkiness and/or stuffiness due to the volume of the blade. Further, when users operate the blade to trim the hair in nostrils or ears, the bulky shape of the blade may cause cuts on soft skin of nostrils or ears, which may lead to infections and other complications.
The hair trimming device trims hair within nostrils and/or ears where dust and germs are filtered. For sanitary purpose, the hair trimming device may be replaced regularly. The hair trimming device may also be thoroughly cleaned after each use.
As noted above, the hair trimming device includes the blade that trims the hair. When the hair trimming device is used at home such as a bathroom, children may have access to the hair trimming device. The production of the hair trimming devices may focus on the low pricing and may not provide suitable protection measure. The blade of the conventional hair trimming device is often exposed for easy use and low production expenses.